His Father's Son
by XilianXFan
Summary: This is a prequel to Godzilla: Final Wars. It focuses on the Xilian story, and the start of Xilian X and the explanation of why he killed his father. The story is based off of Miracle of Sound's song, His Father's Son.
1. Camp Manu

I feel the painful sting on my back as the whip lashes at it for the second time. With the heavy weight on my shoulders, I finally fall to my knees. I could feel my warm blood trickling down my back. I had to get back up and keep moving, or else I should prepare myself for another lash. I manage to stand, but I have little balance, and I fear falling down again. I push on ward. I'm tired; earlier than expected, even though the day is almost over, I seem to have more fatigue than usual. I travel with the rest of the group, humans and Xilians alike to the east loading dock, the furthest part of the Manow camp, and the most restricted. No slave is allowed to be seen there, only during working hours, to unload and load supplies in and out of the camp.

Manu is one of the largest slavery camps of Hunaan, the largest and most well-known country for power and wealth on Planet X. Though to those of the city, who are unfamiliar with our camps, the wardens and officials refer to the camps as "prisons", though no one in the camp is a criminal, they don't even get sent here if there are criminals. Most are just innocent people born into this social class of slavery. The slavery started when the humans were brought here 300 or so years ago, and were always viewed as animals through Xilian eye's, and were treated as slaves. As for the Xilian slaves, they were either the ones who stood against human slavery, or against the Council, you were thrown in, stripped of your human skin, and were treated like the rest of the humans. I wasn't born here; I was sort of brought here, accidently.

I lifted the heavy sakes of my shoulders and into the pile with the rest, usually in the winter, most slaves die from starvation, heavy brutality from the guards, or their body's give out from the cold, and we would have to stay and load the sacks onto the wagons ourselves, but there has been huge increase in the camps population, thankfully that means my day of work is over now, and I can head back home, but first, need to pick up a few things. I wait in line with the rest of the slaves whose shift also waited and a guard would come down the line, putting small golden tokens into their pay sack.

The pay of small golden tokens, we call them Dins in the camps, is just another thing to show the public this isn't a slavery camp, but there is now economic system that goes on in our camp. Huge amount of the stores are run by officials, and they have control on prices and the amount you get. Even with enough coins, you are only allowed to buy so much food a day. Heaven forbid we ate until we were full for once.

I'm given 8 dins for the day. Hopefully that'll be enough. Manu is made up of different sections. The East is the restricted area for anyone who isn't an official or guard. Also the warden's office is located there. The North is the most thriving, and probably the area where people are fed better. They get better supplies, better living accommodations, and larger supplies. So when we reach wilderness, or if any of us ever do, they'll be the first to die. Being independent will make you strong here. The South is the poorest, dirtiest, and probably filled with most of the scum of our camp. Low lives that steal and murder for the smallest things, or for nothing at all. It's best to stay away from there. And for area where I live, The West. It isn't the richest, or poorest, or most heavily guarded, but in the middle. That doesn't mean its paradise, but the people know each other, and help one another. I live with a small family. They aren't my family, even though they rose be. They had told me at a young age they weren't my parents, but they took care of me and I have nowhere else to go, so I stayed. They might not be my parents, but they're so close to family to me. My father, Dreydin Farmim, and his wife, Hope Farmim was the ones who found me and took me in. They had a little girl named Lana. She was born when I was about 9 years old. She looks up to me as a big brother, and I look down at her as a little sister.

The closest market store is maybe a couple of blocks away. I feel my feet ache and burn from the pain in stepping in the hard, sharp gravel all day. Shoes are available for purchase, but you'd have to be from the North to get them. Shoes are a less concern of us in the lower districts; food tends to stay in your mind often. I make my way to the market, it's over flowing will people, trying to get their meals for the night before the supplies run out, and you'll have to wait until the next day to get them. I first buy a pound of nuts. Lana and I are the only ones who will eat them, a small, stale piece of bead. I could cut it into quarters and we could all share. Head of cabbage, Hope likes to make stew with it, and the most expensive part, water. I use up the rest of my 4 dins on it. Dehydration is leading cause of death in the Camp.

I finish and leave the store, but as I step down the stairs, I only have caught a glance of a screaming woman in the road. Two guards and I assume one is drunk, and has her by the hair, and the other lifting her up, trying to carry her. No one helps her; no one ever does help when there is a guard involved. I want to help. I wish I could stab them in the back. Burn marks into their arms, whip their backs until no more skin bares. Too what they did to me all these years, I wish I could. They carry the woman away. Warden gives the guards right to have anyone woman of the camp. She was human, which was rare, because the guards always viewed them as animals, but since he was drunk, I could understand that. Everyone goes about their business, ignoring everything that happened. I walk home, taking the shortest route. My feet can't bare it any longer.

"Father?" I call out as I enter the house. I hear his voice, faint from the kitchen.

"In here X," he answers.

My name is X. I know a very peculiar name. When my parents found me when I was a small baby, I had little with me, only a blanket that covered me, a basket I laid in, and a beautiful pendant, carved from wood, and metal markings embedded into it. In the middle, an X was carved out. They were unsure whether that was supposed to be my name, or just symbol from my real parents. Dreydin was against at first, but Hope begged and begged until he finally gave in. He got used to the name, and now didn't mind it at all. I find it an odd name, first time anyone was called that actually. Maybe it was a name after our planet's name? But the name is different, just like me. I am different from everyone.

"You alright dear? You look weary," Hope said as she entered just as I had.

"I am tired, more than usual," That's when I realize I was very tired. My voice was quiet, and groggy. I sound sick, and spoke with little emotion. "I got the food," I added I here Lana's footstep hurrying into the room. 'Food' gets her attention.

"Food? Good I'm hungry!" she said cheerfully. I smiled back at her. Her joy lifted my spirits. Lana meant a lot to me, and I couldn't risk anything happening to her. I set down the burlap and pulled her up into my arms. I felt my arms and legs grow weaker. I almost fell down. I give her a quick hug and set her down; I didn't want to pass out.

"Cabbage, nuts…damn nuts, that'll be for you two. Bread, stale at that, and water. Not as much as before," Dreydin said, pulling the food from the bag. He looked at me.

"I only received 8 dins today, they lowered it again," I said. Dreydin grunted as he threw the burlap to the side. I was given 10 last week. 2 dins make a difference in pay even if it isn't much. A male Xilian would be given 25 dins a day. Females earn 20 dins. Humans, both males and female alike receive 15 dins a day. I've only receive 10 or less ever since I was old enough to start the slave work.

"It isn't fair," Dreydin said his voice lowered. I could only sigh in an agreement. I wasn't a loud the average because I didn't fit in the Xilian or Human category. I was hybrid, a mix, a mutt. They had a DNA test to prove it. Though I don't know who my real parents are, one of them was human and the Xilian. I was very different from everyone else, though I really don't know what that makes me. Dangerous, special, royal, barbaric…a mistake? I can only guess by how others treat me.

"Will this be enough?" Hope asks.

"Yes, this will do fine. He had worse nights. I think bread sounds satisfying," Dreydin tries to put on a convincing smile, not trying to make Lana upset. She beams up at me. I hand her a handful of nuts and she sits down to eat them. I'm hungry, but I need to sit. I feel light headed, and a bit drossy. The room was slightly spinning as I walk into the living room. There was a small bed. It was made up of a huge, flattened mound of hay, covered in soft animal fur. A pillow stuffed with feathers, and a handmade woven blanket. This was luxury compared to those in the South. A hard floor or a stone bed is what people have to sleep with. My father got by with a lot of this. I sit down, leaning against the wall, and stretch out my legs. I felt relief, and deeply sighed as I feel the stinging pain in my feet lightened, and my muscles relax. I turn my head to see Hope walk in. She looks concerned.

"Long day?" she asks. I could only lightly nod in agreement. She sits herself next to me. The room was silent for a while. I know why she is upset.

"I don't want her to go. She maybe of age, but she can't go now," Hope says.

"She'll have an easy job, they won't whip her or work her to death," I answer. I don't want her to be afraid.

"Lana is too innocent to push to such labor. We raised her like this. I just didn't my daughter come home, bruised, bloody and and…" She drifted as I rested my hands on hers.

"Mother, I will look after her. I'll walk her through. She only has to help the woman and other children with sorting of cloth. It'll be fine I promise," I don't usually make promises unless it's too important. Reassuring my mother is important; she can lose her sense with reality when something happens to Lana. She replies with a smile. She slips her hand up her long sleeve, and pulls out a quarter piece of bread. She hands it to me.

"You're tired, but eat something. You'll need it for tomorrow," she smiles. I slightly her kiss her the temple of her head, and she leaves. I left on the bed, nibbling at the stale bread. Once it was gone. I slipped under the covers, and before I could ponder through my thoughts, I feel into deep sleep. Tomorrow Lana starts slavery work.


	2. Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You

Lana hid behind be, clenching to my arm. I can tell she was nervous. I sighed and just approach the shop. When you reach the age of 9, you have to be put to work in the camp. Since she's still very small in her size, they're going to put her at an easier job. She's going to be working in clothing department, help unload fabric and materials coming in. She'll have help from the elder woman who have been working there for a long time. They'll be kind to her. They've all had children of their own.

"Is she the new one?" an elder woman said to me, giving me a slight smile. Her face was wrinkly and was very old, but was very sweet, and had very bright blue eyes.

"Yes. Lana Farmim," I say. Lana slowly peaks around me to meet the woman's gaze.

"Don't worry. They aren't harsh here at all. She won't be getting into trouble," she says. I smile back her. Lana comes around me to join the woman. Before I let her go, I pull her back, and turn her to me my gaze.

"Now when the shift is over, I'll be waiting outside for you, alright?" She smiles and nods in agreement.

"You'll fine," I hug her quickly as she runs off with the woman. I watch her go, before leaving to go to start my shift. I had a lump in my throat; I feared something was going to happen. I don't why, but I could always feel when something was going to happen. I chill in the air, the way the trees sway. The directions the clouds move. I don't know if it's all confidence, but it always happens. It was the third time I knew for sure it worked.

I remember maybe a couple of months ago, at the ending of winter. It was odd all day long. I could just feel something was wrong, and felt very uncomfortable. The cold made the last hour of work drag, I thought I had frostbite, but moving around kept my toes from falling off. I made my way afterwards to the market. I had that feeling still, lingering. I was about to exit when I felt so dizzy, and my vision seem to change. When I swayed, the vision seems to move slowly, in hazy fade. I suddenly returned back to normal vision. I don't know how or why. But it wasn't a millisecond afterward when I saw it, the strike of a dagger, being stabbed in the back of a man across the street. There was silence at first, but then, screaming from left and right. The man, who inflicted the attack, ran off, with what little the poor man had. I only walked away, letting the guards handle the situation. I never thought it meant anything, just a strange symptom that comes over me. But I guess it's good for something. I just hope nothing happens today. Not with Lana.

Hours upon hours, lash after lash. The work breaking my bones, and the bad feeling in my gut didn't help any. I hope Lana is okay. I don't want anything happening to her. She symbolizes the innocence of the slaves here, and has been a huge part of my life, ever since she came into the world. The emotional bond between siblings seems stronger than a mother and father, but I think that varies between families. In my case, she seems to have more importance to me. If anything, I just want her to have a better future than mine.

I finally left my shift. My back now covered in new wounds that will scar. I hurry to the clothing department; I want to make sure I'm there when she gets out. I don't want her to be out and I'm not there, and have her worry. I make it to the door, and she's not there. I guess I'll have to wait patiently. I wait some people and guards passing by. I listen carefully, but only the sounds of the elder women are talking. She is shy around new people, she might be quiet. But then it hits me. The blurry vision, the dizziness, it all happened at once. I held my head, and had to lean on the side of the wall for support. I don't what it is, but this time it slightly hurt, giving me a headache, and when it stopped, and it happen all at once. I hear some men voices in the shop yelling, and heavy footsteps running around. Lana comes running out of the door, to my surprise, she noticed me and swung around my arm, clinging to me in a very uncomfortable matter, she was shaking. My first reaction was to turn and look at her. Her eyes were red, and tears started slide down. Guards suddenly dashed through the open door, turning in the other direction, and then snapping their gaze towards me and Lana. They were armed. Long katanas, thick armor, covering almost every part of their body, except their faces. They looked angered. I felt a knot tie in my stomach, and I push Lana further behind me. What did she do?

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I ask, sounding a bit terrified myself.

"We caught that little wench stealing from the supply cabinet. She was poking through stealing the buttons and threads!" The guard said, stepping closer while pointing at Lana. I kept pushing Lana back, but I don't think she can hide any further behind me.

I realize why she was stealing them. She likes to sow like her mother, and has a small, homemade doll that Hope made for her, but the eyes were missing, and I couldn't afford to buy her anymore threads and buttons. I know that in her mind, that it was such a small thing, nobody would miss it. But I wish I had exaggerated how important it is not to steal. Execution, if found guilty.

I look down at her, her eyes still tearing up. By now, the elderly women have gathered by the door to watch, so have some people on the street. I look back at the guards, hoping I can get her out of this.

"I apologize, truly I do. I should've told her about this. Look, she can gave them back, I promise it won't happen again," I plead. My words seem to slur together, has I spoke hastily. The guard lifted his chin, eyeing Lana. I turn to her, and my head. She slowly moves out from behind me and approaches the guard. She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out two small brown buttons, and about 15 inches of thread and hands it to him. He snatches it from her hand, and she retreated behind me again. I wait for them to leave, but I did not expect the whip lash across my forehead and another across my stomach. I clench the stomach wound and fall down, on my side. I could hear Lana screaming, many people murmuring and gasping from away, and the elder women retreat back to the store. I hear Lana is crying. I force my eyes open, the guards are gone, but I felt light headed. I reach my hand up to my forehead, and see blood covering my palm. I look up at Lana, she only sobs even more. I can tell by her crying she thinks this is her fault. I could care less about the people staring and talking. I get on my feet, pick up Lana into my arms and hurry home. Food is less important right now, because I'm bleeding out.

Hope is able to tend to my small wounds, and stich up the lash on my stomach. She says my forehead will only have a scar. Despite my wounds, I still had to work the next day. The Warden always knew about me, so he could always keep a close eye on what happens to me and my family. I guess he was being 'generous', and gave a less-strict job. Instead of lifting and setting down heavy objects, I work the mud pits, always mixing the mud and water and straw, creating bricks for the walls and supplies for the outside world. Dreydin was furious with the guard's actions. He kept muttering on and on that night, spewing his hatred to the warden, his goons and this place. My mother had to hush him or else people would hear him. I think they did because I was blaming myself for Lana's stealing. I never told her how bad it is, no how much you take. I assured Lana it wasn't her fault, I didn't want her to keep worrying.

Being in this new work area made me nervous at first, but then I got used the workers there. They were all kind, and some were very funny. They all had such stories to tell from their home lives. Being in the pits, guards stood above us like hawks. It was threatening, but the workers mocked and made fun of some of them, and they couldn't even hear them. Then they got into a very interesting story, on an event that hasn't happen yet. I was so excited about it, very nervous, but wanted to hear more. I almost forgot I was working, and the lashing kept me on track sadly. When the work was done, I got our food, and rushed home. I had to tell Dreydin about this news. But I almost forgot tomorrow was Night Day. The day where everyone in the district has the day off of working, and can buy as much of food as possible with as many Din they have. Though we never do work all week, there are certain shifts. I could 5 days a week or 4. The smallest I ever had was 3. But that's very rare. Tomorrow would be a good day to explain the to him about the story. Well, it's more of a plan.

Sunlight never shines in the district, but on this Night Day, it does. I feel the sunlight on my back. I don't get up at once, but I feel the warm sensation on my back. I turn over to see the beautiful sunrise on the horizon, the pink and purple coloring and red. It was beautiful. A blessing on this day of rest, and maybe a good luck charm for today, I hope Dreydin will listen. I rise out of my bed, and I find Hope and Dreydin already awake, and I the kitchen.

"Morning," I say walking in.

"Morning," They respond, Hope giving me a sweet smile. I give her a light kiss on the top of her head. My father, still seemed upset about the incident, I could only laugh at his anger.

"You're still mad?" I say.

"I never forgive," he says blankly. Strong words that I agree with but I forget about it.

"So, what are we doing today?" I hope not much, usually rest the entire day, and add up all out Din, and buy as much food as possible, sometimes we get something special. 3 years ago, we got a huge loaf of bread, but it was still, and they had covered in cheese, and some garlic. It was expensive, but worth eating that night. We didn't something like that for a while, I wonder if we will today.

"Hope and Lana are going to do be getting the food. I have given her a list," He sits down at the table, I join him and Hope.

"You and I will stay here, she says they are going to be surprising us with something when they get back," He smiles as he gazes at Hope.

"Big surprise?" I ask.

"You'll have to wait and see," she says, getting up. She'll have to wake up Lana if they want to leave soon, the markets will be packed. Dreydin and I sit in silence. I try and spit out what I want to say, but I'm thinking it through, trying to figure what I want to say. I don't know what to say. I want to tell him now, early in the day, we usually sleep early for a longer night sleep, and with food, and all the chores my mother will want us to get done, it has to be now.

"Father," I start.

"Hm?" He looks up at me.

"I got something I have to tell you. Can I tell you in private, on the porch," I fear my words would be too nervous, but I sounded fine. He look puzzled at first, nods his head. We walk to the porch and it seems awkward. Little do my father and I talk, and that doesn't mean we don't bond, if anything, He didn't want to pick me up from that basket, only because he wanted a better life for me outside this life. I see the irony in that, but also see his care for me. I don't know where to start, so I just bluntly start out.

"I want to leave the champ," I confess to him. I didn't make eye contact but I can tell he's glaring at me. As uncomfortable as I am, I have to finish my story.

"I heard a story, from one of the workers yesterday at the mud pits. That the other slaves are going to start a riot in every section. They plan on getting the guards attention, and then when the guards are distracted, they'll break the wall. Then we run," I explain, but I still feel his eyes heavy on me. I avert my eyes in the other direction.

"We could leave...be free from all of this," I added. I want to convince him, but I feel his tension.

"Do you plan on being a part of this?" He said. I slightly lower my head.

"I don't know," I lie. I wanted too. I wanted help to escape. I want, no, need to leave. We all do.

"This is the largest camp of this country. Heavily guarded. And they're most strict. There have been riots, long before you came here. They all failed," He walked around me, standing on the other side of me. Our gazes still didn't meet. "Many died in the middle of it all. Some were executed, even if they were innocent. All to keep them in line, with fear," he looked up at me, as I kept my gaze forward.

"Do you think it's worth the risk?" He asks. I hesitate. Foolishly, instead of answering his yes-or-no question. I try and add more reason, but I was losing hope in convincing him.

"It's just that, I don't want Lana's future to be this. We could-," I said, but he interrupted.

"Choose!" He hollered at me. I felt uncomfortable; my heart was beating faster than before. I still kept my gaze. It's not often he yells at me, but I can see why he is. He's afraid.

"I want to know what you're going to do, before you try and do something incredibly stupid," He said, his tone sounds more like frustration than anger.

He reaches out and grabs me chin, pulling my gaze towards his. His face was red, but this isn't angriest I've seen him.

"Do you want to risk Lana and your mother's life for this?" He said, he was quieter this time. I over looked the situation. If he's telling the truth about the other failed attempts and the innocent people be executed, is it worth the risk?

"No...I won't go. I don't anything happening to Lana," I say truthfully, shaking away from his hand. He believes me, but maybe because that's what he wants to hear.

"Just stay clear of those people, if it ever happens. I don't want you in the mix," He says. He turns and walks away.

"What are they going to break the wall with anyway? With their bare hands?" As he walked away, his laughter became fainter. I could only smile at his sarcasm, but frown at the hope I've lost of ever getting out of here. I haven't given up, but I still think of Lana's safety, and that's what matters most now.


	3. Run Boy Run

I wish Night Day lasted longer. A day of rest replenishes that my body's energy. Hope and Lana returned later in the afternoon, sacks of different food. They surprised alright with what they brought back. A beautifully, decorated 2 layer cake. I don't even think we got one of these before.

"It's chocolate. It's a sweet flavor," Hope explained too Lana and I. Lana is still too young to have ever had tried this, but I think I had it before. I think I was still too young to remember.

We saved the cake for last. But the whole meal was so large; we were actually full for once. I knew I should've save room for the cake, but the other foods had nutrients I needed. I managed to eat a large piece of the cake. It was so fluffy and light, but I had never had anything so sweet. The frosting was creamy, and added more sweet. I ate it slowly, savoring it. Hope and Dreydin did get more than us, but they do work more than us, so I understand that. We all went to bed early for a long sleep. The catch of Night Day is that you have to get up at an earlier time in the morning. The sun was still in the sky, the bright light still beaming in on us, and my eyes particularly. I watched outside, the green leaves swaying from Apinon trees. As the sun fell, the wires and the fence of the camp's walls were in the foreground of the sun's light. I closed my eyes and turned my back the light. I slipped into a gentle sleep. Good. I was going to need it. But not for work.

I ignored the sound at first, but then the second explosion emanated from outside and jolted upward. I dumbfounded to realize what was going on. I gaze out the window for a moment to see bright blazing red glow, and the heat was coming through the window. The ringing in my ears stopped and I could hear Lana crying. As I turned to get up, Dreydin was already there, pulling me up out of my sheets. I was too frightened to ask any questions but a lot was buzzing in my head. My father threw me a pair a pair of ragged pants. He was less worried of getting me fully dressed, than getting us out of the house. He started speaking in Xilian, a little fast for me to fully get.

"Get those on, we need to go. Now!" He yelled. I could only nod, and attempt to put the pants on hastily, without falling over.

I look over to see Hope coming down the stairs, a crying Lana in her arms, trying shush her. I opened my arms to take her. Hope handed her too me, and she cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back trying to shush her. Hope helped Dreydin with what looked packing.

"What's going on?" I ask. At that moment I can hear yelling and screaming outside, and in the distance. Some were angry, riot yells, other were agonizing, and pain. Like nails on a chalkboard. I covered Lana's ears, and held her closer.

"There was an explosion, now two, near the west wall. The wall workers blew it by stacking fertilizer and lighting it. People are running to the whole, many might have gotten out already," Dreydin said, while he ran back and forth, picking and stashing items. He seemed almost out of breathe.

"Where are we going? Why are packing?" I raised my voice over the noise of the riot outside. A third explosion emanated this time close. Very close. It didn't take long to connect it together. Our house was located next to the west wall. I didn't need to respond, my facial expression gave Dreydin an answer.

Hope took Lana from my arms, so I could help carry the bags off all the stuff we need. I noticed i was holding Lana's small, eyeless doll in her arms. She must have had it and given it too me before she left my arms. I put in my pocket, so I wouldn't lose it.

We rushed from the house, and as we fled into the street, it was hell. Dozens of the slaves, men women and children alike, were flooding towards the wall's massive holes. Each hole was 30 feet within each other. I felt Hope clutch her hand around mine. I look back at her, tears were swelling in her eyes. Lana was still crying, nut stopped sobbing. I looked back at Dreydin.

"They're going to blow one last one. We could go, we can leave!" I yell over the mob.

"We can't, we-"

"Why not?!" I reply harshly, "We have our chance to leave, we can do this! Look at everyone else! They're already leaving, look!"

I point too all the slaves hurtling and climbing over the wall rubble, and fleeing into the forest. The dark woods. But they were free.

I looked back at Dreydin. He still disagreed, but I could see that he had nothing to argue with.

"Alright," He said rather quietly, "Let's go, hurry!"

The forth bomb blew, right behind our house. The rubble flew outward, but the flames flew inward. Engulfing our house, and any around it. Lana proceeded to cry and sob again. Kn the place of the explosion, a gaping hole was in the middle. I grasped Hope's hand as she held Dreydin's, and I pushed my way through the crowd, getting closer and closer. A knot tied in my stomach out of excitement. We were actually going to do it. Escape. Leave, and never come back. I jump over the stone rubble, but just as I touched down on the ground, Hope's hand slips from mine.

I turn to see too guards had grabbed Dreydin and her, with Lana in his arms. No no, not Lana. More and more guards were coming, either shooting people on sight, or pulling them back. I jolted back over, but saw Dreydin, trying to look at me through the grasp of the guard.

"Run X! Just run! Get out of here!" He shrieked. I didn't know what too do. They'll kill them if I leave, I would never see them again. Lana looked at me, tears falling and her eyes burning red. I stopped over the rubble, but starting back over too them. Dreydin broke grip from the guard and yelled as loud as he could.

"Go! Get out of here! Run!" He yelled. All I could do was shake my head. I saw 4 guards starting to dash towards me.

"Run you son of a bitch!" He yelled "Run, boy, Run!"

Finally, I ran. Over the rubble, through the trees and down the hill, into the night. I was blind at first; I didn't know where I was going. The sound of the footsteps behind me kept me sprinting. I was tired, but the adrenaline kept me going. I bolted between trees, trying to escape the guards. I turn my head over my shoulder too see how close they were. They were getting closer and close. I turn back to see I was nearing a cliff. I halted myself before I went over the edge. I waved my arms in a 360 movement, bringing my balance back. It was dark, but the moonlight gave a reflection off the river below. The water was moving rapidly. I was breathing heavily, trying to regain it, but it was hard to with fear clouding in my head. I turned to see 4 of them, but one not 10 feet away. He drew his katana, positioning it to strike as she bolted at me. I knew this might kill me, but it would have more honor than going back. I jumped.

I swirled my arms crazily, as I fell to the water. I hit it with force, and stung my body on impact, I felt like I was going into unconsciousness. I was being forced down the river. I hit a few rocks before going back up, inhaling air. Swimming was difficult; I did very little in my life. They taught when we were younger in case of emergency, if the Camp ever had flooding. I was surprised that I was able to swim to shore. My head was spinning as I pulled myself onto the mud and surrounding flora. I weakly looked behind me back at the cliff. The guards were at the edge, but seemed to be scanning for me. They were there for a couple of minutes before turning and fled back to the camp. I sigh and lay my head down. The ground was cool from the water. I lay there for moment, configuring what happened and what is happening. I lift my head, and pick myself off the ground. The woods and forest was so foreign. I didn't what to do. I just made a couple of more steps before slouching down by a tree. I was soaked, barely clothed, and most of all. Scared. Scared, sad, confused, regret. I didn't know what too feel. I felt something was in my pocket. I reached in, and pulled out Lana's soaking wet doll. Regret and sad. That's what I'm feeling. I clutch the doll in my hands. I couldn't stop the tears. I gritted my teeth too stop myself from sobbing.

What were they going to do to them? Torture them? More slavery work? Would they kill them? I can't stand it. No. No matter if it's true or not, I can't think that way. I want to get them out. I have to free them. I owe it to them, as they helped me. By will as I'm still alive, Lana, and my family, will be free. I have yet to plan. First I should sleep. The long night in this jungle will make it hard to do it. I curl up large leaves I could pull off the lowest branch. I keep Lana's doll close to my heart, too keep her closer, even though she's so far away.


End file.
